Angel of Mine
by Punk-Out
Summary: Quatre convinces Duo to sing a song that will ultimately tell his crush how he feels. Sort of songfic.


**Angel of Mine**

**Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, invisible 1xR, SxUne**

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Five boys walked into a crowded karaoke bar, walking straight to the back, where a reserved table sat, four women already seated and waiting.

Duo grinned, waving to his friend. Hilde smiled back as they sat down. "Hey guys, have trouble finding this place?" She asked as Duo sat next to her. Duo laughed, shaking his head.

"Naw, but the traffic was hell! I swear, you'd only move an inch a minute!" the braided teen exclaimed, pulling a face and sticking out his tongue. Wufei snorted from his place beside the brunette, shaking his head.

Duo huffed, playfully elbowing the Chinese teen. Wufei grunted, eyes narrowing. Quatre, from his place across the table, muffled his giggles behind his hand. Everyone else around the table smiled at the two's flirting.

Trowa smiled fondly at his friends and laughing lover, nudging the blonde gently. He grinned widely, nodding happily before standing, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table.

"Let's sing Duo!"

Duo blinked, not expecting Quatre to target him for his singing binge. Cocking his head to the side, Duo decided to be good and comply.

Standing up, ignoring the squeals from Hilde and Sally, he followed the clairvoyant up to the stage, heading to the song book.

"Aha Du-chan!! _I'm_ picking the song," Quatre said, smirking. Studying the blonde suspiciously, he reluctantly nodded, backing away and walking tot he microphone.

The blonde returned, still smiling widely at him. "I know you know this song Duo, so let's sing." Duo nodded slowly as the music started. Recognizing the song immediately. Duo shifted his gaze to Wufei, looking into the Chinese boy's black eyes, before turning to look at Quatre accusingly. The blonde smiled innocently and started singing.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine _

Sighing, Duo sang the next part of the song, his gaze drifting back to Wufei.

_  
I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine _

Quatre's and Trowa's eyes locked together as Quatre sang the next verse.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine _

Their voices mingled and mixed as they sang together, creating a perfect harmony, a balance.

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)_

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

_  
You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine) _

Quatre smiled at his lover before shifting his gaze to the brunette beside him, smile turning into a grin as he saw the other's attention was more on Wufei then anything else.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
_

Duo took over again, lifting his hand, lost in the song as he reached out for the Chinese preventer.

_  
I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine _

The song finished, and deafening applause filled the bar, snapping two people from their daze. One on stage, the other sitting at a table, surrounding by his friends.

Blushing brightly as he realized he had reached out to his crush. Turning his head to try to hide his blush as they walked up to the table.

Hesitantly lifting his gaze, Duo eyes met Wufei's. Bitting his lip uncertainly, Duo shuffled from foot to foot, eyes pleading. Grunting, Wufei stood, holding his hand out to Duo.

"Maxwell, we need to talk," he said gruffly. Duo winced at his tone, but nodded and turned away from everyone before they could say anything.

The two walked out the back and into the alley, ensuring privacy. Wufei turned on the brunette, arms crossed and eyes thoughtful.

"Talk Maxwell," he said, voice harsher then he meant. Duo winced, turning away. "What's there to say?" he whispered, studying the dank, dirty cement they were standing on. Wufei stayed silent, observing Duo's tense back and slumped shoulders. **(1)**

Making up his mind, he walked forward, slipping his arms around the dejected boy, breathing in his sweet sent. Lavender and roses. Two beautiful flowers for an extremely beautiful boy. Pressing a kiss the now tense neck, Wufei whispered in Duo's ear,

"I love you too, my fallen angel."

Duo turned in the warm embrace, violet eyes hopeful and searching. Wufei smiled and let his barriers fall, showing his emotions clearly on his face and in his eyes. A smile bloomed on Duo's face as he found his answer, tears welling in his eyes.

Brushing the salty drops away, Wufei leaned in catching the others lips. The chaste kiss was broken off as a series of bright flashes appeared through their eyelids, then disappeared. They both pulled away, Wufei's arms wrapped around Duo's waist while Duo's rested on his shoulders.

Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Relena, Hilde, Une and Sally all stood in the doorway, a camera held in each of their hands, grinning widely.

"About time!!" They all shouted. Duo and Wufei looked at each other. Duo smiled, shaking his head, laughter echoing through the alleyway. Wufei smiled fondly at his new lover and friends.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**XP Not very good, but it was rushed. Eh, this is a very good song, I suggest listening to it. :) Please review!! **


End file.
